Literature data shows from 60 to 90% of the injected fluids used in fracturing operations stay in tight gas reservoirs. These large amounts of water are believed to be trapped in the area surrounding the fracture and within the fracture. The trapped fluid lowers the relative permeability and effective flow area thereby decreasing well productivity. Many flow back aids have been developed and discussed in the prior art to help recover injected fluids after fracturing. The flow back aids reduce damage due to phase trapping, improve mobilization of the oil and gas, increase the regained permeability and enhance oil/gas production. Flow back aid formulations in the prior art contain solvents (e,g., oils such as hydrocarbons, terpenes, esters), surfactants, and co-surfactant(s)) that are in the solution or microemulsion form (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,091,646; 7,998,911; 7,989,404; 7,960,314; 7,893,010; and 7,380,606 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2011/0021386; 2009/0281004; and 2008/0287324). A disadvantage of traditional flowback aids is the inclusion of a convention oil or solvent. There thus exists an industrial need for novel flow back aid compositions comprising an oil-in-water type of microemulsion without the requirement that a conventional oil or solvent be present.